Company List
'''Active Companies'''= Here is the list of current companies and their budgets. '''[[Horse-Drawn Games]]''' '''RPer:''' Akamadoushi '''Status''' Horse-Drawn Games is currently doing well in the market, and fully supports the [[Platform_List#Gamewagon|Gamewagon]] console. '''Funds''' '''[[Congames]]''' '''RPer:''' LineLiar '''Status''' Congames has re-opened its doors after its owner Condor Ghandi recently recovered from a battle with cancer. The fate of the [[Platform_List#GamerCon|GamerCon]] is still unknown. '''Funds''' '''[[LockNess Software]]''' '''RPer:''' alex_theman45 '''Status''' Though quiet, LockNess Software appears to still be operating as they are distributing the [[Platform_List#Gamewagon|Gamewagon]] in the [[Markets#United Kingdom|United Kingdom]] and [[Markets#European_Union|Europe]]. '''Funds''' '''[[Playgame Productions]]''' '''RPer:''' Resinex112 '''Status''' After getting the company's money back from a ponzi scheme in a class-action suit, PlayGame Productions released [[Playgame_Productions#Mayor_Tycoon|Mayor Tycoon]] at bargain bin prices in a desparate bid to regain their fans. We shall see how that plays out. '''Funds''' '''[[Pixel Studios]]''' '''RPer:''' apljee '''Status''' After closing their doors on October 30 of 1985, Pixel Studios re-entered the market on March 13, 1986. They have announced ''Prison Life'', a new game for the Pixel Cube and PC. '''Funds''' '''[[Dark Entertainment]]''' ''They're just great!'' '''RPer:''' CaptainSnake '''Status''' Dark Entertainment had recently released their first PC game, [[Dark_Entertainment#Terrorville|Terrorville]] and sales figures have yet to come in for it, but they already released their most recent game, [[Dark_Entertainment#No_More_Him|No More Him]]. This is leading to a problem, as the company cannot afford to advertise No More Him and is at risk of going bankrupt. '''Funds''' At risk of going bankrupt! '''[[Satyr Studios]]''' '''RPer:''' Haxor '''Status''' Satyr Studios released their first game [[Satyr_Studios#Car_Shop|Car Shop]] for PC in September of 1985, recieving rave reviews. They have recently announced their second game [[Satyr_Studios#New_World|New World]], also for PC. Things are very active at this company, for sure. '''Funds''' '''[[Indie Pug Studios]]''' '''RPer:''' 19gamerpug '''Status''' Indie Pug Studios has finally released their first game ''Computer Maker Tycoon'' on February 9th of 1986 with no prior warning. The reason for their long stretch of inactivity is unknown, but they are apparently active. They have recently announced ''WW1 Warfare'' for the [[Platform#Pixel_Cube|Pixel Cube]] and [[Platform#PC|PC]]. '''Funds''' '''[[Gadgeteer Games]]''' ''As good as clockwork'' '''RPer:''' Twyster '''Status''' Gadgeteer Games released their first game [[Gadgeteer_Games#Buddy_Bear's_Toyland|Buddy Bear's Toyland]] on the [[Platform_List#PC|PC]] in October of 1985, to critical acclaim. After releasing a [[Gadgeteer_Games#Buddy_Bear's_Toyland_for_the_Pixel_Cube|port]] of Buddy Bear's Toyland with upgraded graphics and sound to the [[Platform_List#Pixel_Cube|Pixel Cube]] and translating the PC version for the [[Markets#Japan|Japanese market]], they are currently working on their next game, [[Gadgeteer_Games#Aquatopia|Aquatopia]]. The company is very active. '''Funds''' '''[[Remedy Studios]]''' ''We Got The Remedy!'' '''RPer:''' Jonathan_Ulloa '''Status''' Remedy Studios entered the gaming industry in an unorthodox but very influential manner; in three words, the [[Remedy_Studios#R1111_Processor_Chip|R1111 Processor Chip]]. Retailing for $100 USD for an average joe to install in their PC, console makers can license the chip for use in their hardware for $100,000 (1%). The chip is already being inserted into new Pixel Cube consoles. Remedy Studios are already working on the mysterious [[Remedy_Studios#Project_Glass|Project Glass]]. '''Funds''' ='''Inactive Companies'''= Here is the list of defunct/inactive companies and their status. '''[[Palm Studios]]''' '''RPer:''' Drakiren '''Status''' Things have been quiet over at Palm Studios. They may have been a front company for the Swedish Mafia. '''Funds''' '''[[BM Game Studios]]''' '''RPer:''' 1113 '''Status''' The owner seems to have died in a tragic accident, leaving the company to be dismantled and auctioned off by the heir. '''[[Bamboo Cane Inc.]]''' '''RPer:''' Xhanada '''Status''' Bamboo Cane Inc. appears to have been a small company that was recently bought up by a holdings conglomerate. The new owners likely liquidated the company. '''[[RolePlains]]''' '''RPer:''' callumstation '''Status''' RolePlains appears to have inexplicably closed its doors when nobody was looking. They may be producing tabletop games now, or they may just have the same name as an unrelated tabletop RPG company. '''[[Mayhem Corp]]''' '''RPer:''' mayhem '''Status''' Mayhem Corp does not appear to have any contact information. The company may have been a scheme to fish money from investor's pockets. '''Funds'''